


Words

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Arnold a long time to find the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arnold

**Author's Note:**

> For [impalascented](http://impalascented.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! :)  
> Prompt: **"maybe something where they r just lying in bed and maybe Arnold thanks Josh for making him happy and it can be angsty and fluffy, idk"**

It takes Arnold a long time to find the right words, and longer to find the courage to speak. By the time he does, he's almost certain that Josh is asleep.

He tells him, anyway. He thanks him, tells him how happy he is now. How glad he is to have him, how much he loves him. He tells Josh what he means to him, and then he tells him goodnight. 

Arnold swears that Josh shuffles a little closer, leans in a little more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hears it as "I love you, too."


	2. Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Words", but from Josh's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to continue this little thing, but from josh's point of view this time!   
> thanks a lot for reading. kisses!

“I’m so happy you’re here. I love you.”

Josh blinks in the darkness and keeps quiet. He would say something, but he feels like he’d just be ruining the moment.

It somewhat scares him; how honest Arnold is being. He’s never really been in love – properly in love – before. He thought that maybe he was in love with Geoffrey, or even Patrick, but that was nothing compared to what he feels for Arnold.

Josh doesn’t want to say something wrong, so he doesn’t say anything at all. He just moves closer and tries to sleep, and when they make love in the morning, he makes sure to show Arnold that he appreciates him just as much.


End file.
